


Fire meet Gasoline; Perfect Storms.

by gayliteraryfigure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliteraryfigure/pseuds/gayliteraryfigure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin knows two things. 1. If she had to pick between being quizzed on Latin nouns or verbs, she'd pick verbs every time. And 2. Pain would not be ignored; the only way you knew love was real, was if when it was over, it hurt like hell. It hurt like her. Starting life in a new city and a new university Clarke learns that sometimes it's not the classes that teach you the most important lessons.  University language students AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire meet Gasoline; Perfect Storms.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright kids, buckle up for whatever my 3am Clexa-fuelled brain has delivered. And be kind, no one is perfect, and I can't technically write worth my salt. Obviously, this is my first fic so it's sort of my child. Hopefully, if this gets a few hits, I'll keep it going. This is based in the home country of our two favourite gals, Australia, so it contains a lot of Australian-based humour and ideas. Also that's why there are extra u's all over the place. Just try and stop me spell check, I will not be contained.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Updates at: uselessvxmpire.tumblr.com

Clarke had a dilemma. First of all, she had no idea if this was even the lecture hall her class was in. Secondly, she had forgotten to bring her translation of Cicero with her to the first class. Way to make an impression Clarke, she thought to herself, well fucking done. 

 

People began to wander into the room, and Clarke was beginning to think that maybe taking a second year subject wasn’t the best way to start her University life. Even if it did mean she wouldn’t have to do another language credit till her third year. Sighing softly, Clarke counted backwards from ten before checking the time on her phone again. 11:47am. Alright, just 8 more minutes until class. Or total and utter humiliation from having to walk out of the lecture hall with her tail between her legs. Metaphorically speaking. 

 

‘Uh, Hi, please tell me you’re here for Latin 218?” A voice said, breaking through Clarke’s O week confused haze. “Because this is the second room I’ve tried and I swear I cannot be reading this thing wrong again.” A slim brunette scowled at her phone once more before looking up with a smile. 

 

“I really hope so, otherwise, trust me, we’re both going to have to sneak out together.” Clarke grinned, making room for the brunette to sit in her row. She made a mental note to remember that leaving you bag and books on the chairs surrounding you did little for sociability. 

 

“I’m going to wager on the fact that both of us can’t have come to the wrong room, even though I don’t know you and for all I know you could honestly be a serial killer, or maybe a drama student.” The brunette sighed, practically falling into the chair next to her. “You’re not though right? A serial killer I mean, I could probably come to terms with you being a drama student. Or philosophy major. Just don’t go all Descartes on me."

 

Clarke laughed at the girl, who had now taken to stretching out like a cat in the morning sun, before removing her laptop from her bag. “Not a serial killer, or a drama student. I have taken a philosophy class but in all fairness it was that or ‘Astrology and You’."

 

The girl nodded in understanding, “People and Planet units, amiright ladies?” She chuckled, logging in to the university Wi-Fi. “I’m Octavia by the way, Octavia Blake."

 

Clarke flashed a smile and held out her hand, “Clarke Griffin, decidedly not a serial killer, Bachelor of Ancient History minoring in Arts."

 

Octavia shook her hand, studying the blonde for a second. “Well, princess, this seems like the start of a beautiful friendship.” She joked, before checking her phone and tapping out a text in less than the time it take Clarke to pull her phone out of her pocket.

 

After a few minutes of chatting, Clarke and Octavia had formed a budding friendship, talking about their mutual dislike of the public transport system and how the university train station was closer to the shopping centre next door than the actual university. At which point someone behind Octavia cleared her throat. 

 

Lexa had never been more nervous. Which no one would know since her permanent scowl remained in place, assuring everyone that no matter what they thought, this was a girl who definitely had her shit together. Even when she was stumbling blindly from classroom to classroom, swearing under her breath in several languages and tapping angrily at the screen of her phone. So much for living on campus making life easier, she thought to herself. 

 

After a brief argument with her phone and its seeming refusal to do anything but giver her Facebook notifications, she had finally tracked down E5C and found the room. She was, however, beginning to wish she’d taken Greek, or maybe Coptic, they had to be bigger classes, right?

 

Spotting an acquaintance from her Near Eastern history class, she quickly thanked whichever deity currently on duty and made her way over to the girl, who was in deep conversation already. 

 

Lexa quietly cleared her throat and waited for the two girls to turn towards her. 

 

“Lexa! Fancy meeting you here!” Octavia exclaimed, patting the seat next to her in what Lexa assumed was a friendly manner, but looked altogether too frantic and excited. “Who would have guessed that we would end up here together as well?” 

 

“Considering that the Ancient Languages department has over 21 languages on offer, the probability was slim.” Lexa said coolly, before looking towards the blonde who had yet to make a sound. 

 

“Oh, right,” Octavia, remembered, gesturing towards the blonde, “this is Clarke. Clarke,” she continued, gesturing at Lexa this time, “This is Lexa. She’s doing the same thing as you, I’m surprised you haven’t seen each other."

 

Clarke smiled and offered her hand, beginning her own introduction of sorts, before being cut off by the new brunette in her academic life. “Actually, considering that hundreds of people join this degree, it is unlikely that our paths would cross.” The girl looked bored with the entire situation, Clarke decided. “That is until about 2nd year, where people drop out in hordes and those left have pretty much run of the kingdom.” She finished with a sigh. 

 

Clarke considered herself a person who was relatively easy to get along with. Sure, she could be a little bossy, somewhat overly determined and stubborn, but a relatively easy person to like. Clarke did not get the same impression from the girl who was sitting next to Octavia. Clarke new she was right though, the University was pretty much entirely known for the fact it was the only University in the country that actually offered a Bachelor’s degree in Ancient History. By third year, the Ancient History students pretty much ran the joint, with assorted clubs and social events; there was even a yearly play. 

 

Thankfully, to avoid the situation that even Octavia could sense was becoming a tad awkward, the professor walked in. An older man, of stout stature made him your cliche history professor, and around Clarke, some of the girls, and even a few guys, sighed in obvious disappointment. This was, thankfully, unnoticed by the unassuming man, who waddled from his desk to the lectern, adjusting the microphone before beginning an introduction to the world of Latin. 

 

This was going to be a long two hours, Clarke thought to herself, jotting down the occasional note and Professor’s details before taking to staring out the window closest to the dis-interested brunette sitting a few seats from her. Clarke had to admit, she wasn’t an unattractive girl. Maybe, if she didn’t look so bored, or if she didn’t switch between that and a scowl, she’d be a very attractive girl. She sighed, thinking back at how she had almost ruined a relationship that was probably going to span at least the next to semesters, providing they both continued on to Latin219.

 

Lexa was decidedly bored. This was not unusual, however, the excited droning of her British Latin professor was threatening to lull her to sleep. Not that he was a boring man, he was quite animated in his actions, even if he did slightly resemble Professor Flitwick from Harry Potter a little. She giggled at the mental imagery and started to doodle an unflattering, but not unkind drawing of her new professor as the small Charms teacher. 

 

After about the first hour, things really started to get Latin-y. Clarke frowned at the idea that she would think that something is Latin-y, which cannot be correct grammar, which you’d think she’d be conscious of since apparently syntax ‘will turn on you like a rabid dog’. It was around this time Octavia groaned and began packing up her things, mumbling something about a poorly placed Rome tutorial before quietly, but quickly, dashing out of the room. This left Clarke and Lexa alone, separated by one seat and a small sea of awkward first meetings. 

 

Watching Lexa, Clarke learned two things. 1. She wasn’t paying any more attention than Clarke was, but she was wrapped up in her own little world, very unlike Clarke, who had just began studying the surrounding. She looked much more relaxed like this. 2. Lexa giggled.

 

Lexa hadn’t noticed Octavia leave, and when she looked up upon finishing her caricature, she was shocked to find an empty seat between her and the other girl, Clarke. Which, in all good fortune, she had finished just as the professor was instructing everyone to open their copies of Cicero’s _In Verrum_. 

 

Lexa did however notice the girl to her left stiffen noticeably as this command was given. Evidently someone hadn’t been to the co-op yet. She studied the girl for a second, taking in her blonde mane, blue eyes and strong profile. Even Lexa knew an attractive girl when she saw one. Though she looked a tad flustered, her hair was windswept from the outdoors and she had a look of determined pride on her face, Lexa could still decidedly say she was a very beautiful girl. Before burying that thought forever. 

 

Sighing once, before realising that it was better to help the girl than watch her fail, Lexa carefully moved seats and put the book on the seam where their two desks now met. The smile that graced Clarke’s face when she looked at her was almost worth the odd look she got from the people around her, and was infectious enough to coax out one of her own. 

 

Okay, maybe Clarke had been wrong about Lexa, she thought to herself, humming happily at the book between them. Though she still didn’t relish the fact that the professor seemed to use the Socratic method of teaching, and equally so called randomly on any student to attempt to read the text, which turned out to be more butchering than reading, she was now at least able to answer when called. 

 

So far the reading had involved two boys trying adamantly to wrap their tongues around the new sounds that the Latin professor insisted they tried. Clarke hoped that she wouldn’t have to, and in fact didn’t see the merit in learning to speak something that she would likely only ever read. Thankfully, time passed relatively quickly, and before she knew it, they were being dismissed from their first Latin lecture. Yay. What a milestone. Clarke thought, catching herself in a rare sardonic moment. She looked at her notebook before being drawn to an interesting drawing on the book of the girl next to her. It was rough but also very clearly the professor as a character from the Harry Potter world. She tucked that away for further use, before looking up at the girl next to her.

 

Unsure of what to do, and whether or not this is where they parted ways, Clarke packed her bag very slowly, arranging everything just so and waited for the girl to give her some indication of their next move.

 

Lexa found herself nervous at the ending of the class, noticing when Clarke smiled at the drawing she had absent-mindedly worked on for the last hour, and being slightly embarrassed at the fact she had seemingly impressed the other girl. She wouldn’t admit she blushed however. Lexa absolutely did not blush. 

 

Neither of them seemed to have any idea of the etiquette that guided their next encounter. The idea of which hung thick in the air around them, like an itchy woolen scarf, begging to be taken off. 

 

“So…” Lexa began, not looking up, and playing with the frayed ends of her bag’s zip.

 

“So..” Clarke seemingly agreed, glancing sideways at the girl on her right. 

 

“I suppose we have 2 options.” Lexa continued. Picking at the threads in an attempt not to appear as nervous as she felt. 

 

“Dare I ask what those might be?” Clarke questioned, now staring straight at Lexa, who still looked down dis-interestedly. 

 

“Well, obviously, we can go about our business, I leave, you leave, we pretend we didn’t meet until next class, in which we politely nod at each other and are again perhaps draw together by Octavia.” She finished, occasionally moving her eyebrows animatedly, putting emphasis on certain words.

 

“Or…” Clarke prompted; perhaps secretly willing that door number 2 was a better option.

 

“Or” Lexa agreed, “We could maybe get lunch. Together. There’s the Campus hub here, or the Shopping centre just about ten minutes away.” Lexa finished. Flicking the zipper before standing. 

 

“Well” Clarke said. Looking slightly shocked at the prospect of door number 2. Not that it didn’t appeal to her in some odd way.

 

“If you’d prefer that we leave it her, that’s fine.” Lexa said quickly, tensing and scowling, reminding Clarke of a much less vulnerable person than she was about 5 seconds ago.

 

“No, no.” Clarke started quickly, “I didn’t mean that at all. I was just shocked is all, you didn’t exactly seem to warm up to me.” She gave a lopsided smile and tucked some stray strands of hair behind one ear. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, we are clearly not exactly the most compatible of people, but I’m disinclined to make the difficult, especially considering we are likely to see more and more of each other over the coming years.” Lexa huffed, crossing her arms and strolling out of the room without a second glance at Clarke.

 

Another bout of shocking behaviour from Lexa left Clarke visibly deflated. Maybe she would never understand the girl who’s meticulous braids and perfect eyeliner seemed to hide a much more sensitive interior. Gathering her things she prepared to go to lunch alone, before a head popped back into the room. 

 

“Are you coming, or what?” Lexa grumbled, leaving as quickly as she came.

 

Clarke smiled softly to herself, “I’m coming!” she yelled back, before swinging her bag heavily over her shoulder, and swiftly weaving through the people who were filing in ready for the next lecture. 

 


End file.
